


May- Cracked

by Michael_Demos



Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I’m doing, but it seemed fun so whatever, got the list off of Pinterest, started in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: Thought it was a good idea despite it being the middle of May. I’ll add more tags later.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Writing Prompts DuckTales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754779
Kudos: 36





	May- Cracked

“Well, M’ma, he’s finally cracked.” Fenton glanced over at where his coworker and friend Dr. Gyro Gearloose was locked in a wrestling match with a gray parrot. “No, not Gyro- although that’s up for debate- I mean Mark Beaks.”

The brown duck winced, holding the phone away from his ear as his mother let out a stream of Spanish profanity. “M’ma-“

“I know, I know-“

He spared a moment to survey the scene. The customers were starting to stare, but Dr. Gearloose would be fine.

“It wasn’t Gyro’s fault.”

Fenton let out a breath in a sigh. “M’ma, Beaks must still blame me for the whole Gizmoduck incident.”

“I know-“

“I  _ know- _ “

“Well, yes, I know that, but Beaks won’t see it that way.”

_ “Cabrera get your tailfeathers over here!!” _

Fenton yelped, ducking as a kitchen knife flew over his head. “Gotta go, M’ma, Gyro needs my help!  _ Adios!!” _

Running forward, the duck snatched a frying pan. “Of course we had to be in the Kitchen Utensils aisle.”


End file.
